Luz
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Caminamos por un largo camino, que a veces suele parecer gris. Pero entonces, si tenemos una luz en el corazón este podrá ser brillante, y la salvación estará siempre con nosotros. [One-Shot] (Bra)


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, y con la intensión de hacer que las personas encuentren su propia luz._

 _:'3_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **LUZ**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— _Cuando encuentre la verdadera razón de mi ser, de mi existencia. Correré a aquel viejo lugar que amaba cuando era niña y cumpliré mi promesa._

—¿ _Cuál?—preguntó mirando a su hermana observar el cielo con total melancolía._

— _Ser mi propia luz.—Sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos para su hermano, que solo fue capaz de acercarse a ella y abrazarla._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Cerró los ojos suavemente, y sintió el fuerte viento de aquel verano chocarle contra el rostro, casi como si quisiera llevarse de ella el gran peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros, su cabello revoloteó fuertemente, sus pasos no se detuvieron ante la oleada del viento que azotaba su frágil cuerpo. Algo en ella parecía querer liberarse, gritaba e imploraba tres veces: " _Dejame vivir " "Dejame sonreír",_ sin siquiera decirlo, ya era suficiente con que su corazón lo gritara, así de fuerte, casi desgarrándose para pedirle al cielo que cumplieras sus deseos. Ella sonrió, llegó a la cima de una pequeña colina, y entonces en ella, un torbellino de sensaciones la invadieron ¿Era capaz de poder seguir? ¿Era capaz de seguir su camino sola?

¿Seria capaz de ser ella misma siempre? ¿De amarse al fin?

Sus pasos al detenerse, tratando de hallar en aquel pasto la calidez que su cuerpo había buscado durante tanto tiempo, una euforia la llenó, soltó una risita, ahí frente aquel inmenso cielo rojizo, que indicaba que el sol estaba a punto de esconderse, junto con todas sus dudas ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Un aroma dulce la rodeó, entonces lo supo, quizás en ella debía marcarse una respuesta, una promesa.

De ser su propia luz, de ser para ella todo lo que necesitaba.

Y no arruinarse nunca más.

El viento cantó en sus oídos, fuertemente parecieron susurrarle _«Debes_ _prometerlo»_ entonces, la sensación de fuerza fue capaz de hacerla sentir que cumpliría todas sus promesas, sus sueños. Y ella ya no debía llorar nunca más. No por alguna razón que la hundiera en un vacío profundo, en un pequeño agujero negro lleno de dudas y desastres. Ella había nacido para ser feliz, y lo lograria, porque no había amor mas grande que la acompañe que su propio amor. Ese corazón abrazándose él mismo, y encontrando las respuestas.

Ya no era hora de dormir eternamente, era hora de despertar de un sueño falso para vivir una realidad capaz de volverse hermosa si ella lo quisiera.

Porque para ella nada era imposible, ni lo que parece inalcanzable.

Entonces lloró para tratar de calmar a un corazón que había perdido las esperanzas hace tanto tiempo y ni siquiera sabia que buscar, que hallar y ahora era capaz de entender la razón de su existencia. De sus latidos.

» _Soy capaz de hacer todo lo que desee, lo cumpliré. Porque me tengo a mi misma, porque no hay alguien que ame mas que a Bra Briefs._ — Se dijo mientras una de sus frágiles manos se colocaba en su pecho, y sentía la promesa que se marcaba con sangre en su alma.

Extendió sus manos, cerró sus ojos y el viento fuerte, aquel abrazo de la tierra la volvió sumamente feliz. Entonces la sonrisa sincera que el tiempo amargo había borrado apareció sobre sus labios: Brillante, llena de energía, de amor. La euforia que un ser humano debe vivir, estaba ahí por primera vez en su vida, tocando sus ojos, brillando en ellos.

Su promesa, se cumplía poco a poco. Justo como el cielo se tornaba oscuro y brillaba junto a las estrellas.

Así como el cielo; capaz de decirle que no hay nada que es gris por siempre, porque aún en la tenebrosa oscuridad habrá algo capaz de brillar fuertemente, haciendo que esas tinieblas tengan una luz de esperanza, de vida. Está en nosotros buscar esa luz, y si no lo encontramos ser nuestra propia luz por siempre, eternamente.

Bra lo entendió, aquel día, al tocar su corazón, al sentir el viento abrazarla, al sentir sus labios besar el cielo y sus palabras dar gracias. Ahora estaba segura de que no volvería a llorar.

Porque no había razón para volver a hacerlo ni arrepentirse de nada.

Ella era su luz, su amor, su esperanza.

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR:**_

 _Hola lectores, hoy y como nunca vine a compartirles un pedazo de mi y de Bra. Algo que sentí que podría expresar muy bien a través de ella, y creo que no me equivoque. Porqué quería dejar algo bello para quienes me leen, algo para aprender tanto para ustedes como para mí._

 _Fue difícil saber si debía publicarlo o no, pero al final decidí que hacerlo seria un modo de compartir mis sentires y pensamientos, dar amor y sobretodo la luz que cada uno necesita para su vida. Sé que es muy corto, muy breve y no cuenta nada en específico, pero mas que todo hay sentimientos y eso supongo que lo hace un fic muy diferente a cualquier otro que he escrito._

 _Gracias por pasarte a leer, por admirar a mi pequeña Bra, que he pulido con esfuerzo, que he planteado a causa de mostrar algo de ella sumamente diferente y bello ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Que les haya regalado algo de mi! ¡Que sea luz para ustedes!_

 _Gracias de nuevo._

 _Los quiero mucho. 3_

 _Atte. Bri_


End file.
